


His Bed

by starrylynz



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Judge Me, Little bit of angst, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylynz/pseuds/starrylynz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been room mates for a while and all is great for Frank. He has a hot girlfriend and a gig with Pencey every weekend; his life is sweet! Gerard on the other hand is hopelessly in love with his room mate, Frank. This is how they went from doing things separatly, to together. (just shameless smut rip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bed

They had been friends, they had been roommates. The two always went hand-in-hand, from the days of sleepovers, till they went to college, Gerard and Frank have been both. Lately, it’s been difficult to see where the two lines stop. It all started when Gerard got kicked out of his dorm, some say by lighting his bed on fire, others say because he was a terrible roommate; whichever is true didn’t mind Frank. He lives in a one bedroom apartment in the South Side of town, it’s far from class, smells like cat, and is smaller than a classroom; Frank loves it.

Gerard moved in a year ago, he shoved his bed against the wall, as far enough away from Frank as he can manage. He hasn’t seen much of Frank since he went to college and, oh boy, did that little midget get hot. He has more tattoos now, a mini red mohawk, but most importantly he can play guitar.

That may seem like a trivial thing, but since Gerard got kicked out of his first band for not being able to play “Sweet Home Alabama”. He has had a strong admiration for anyone that can play. The way Frank moves his fingers so quickly, the way he slides his calloused hands over the neck, ugh Gerard could watch him practice for hours.

Watching Frank scream during gigs is Gerard’s absolute favorite. The way Frank grips the mic so tight, as if it’s the last tangible thing left. He has so much energy, as he jumps around on stage, it reminds Gerard of how opposite they are. Frank screams, loud whiny screams that could turn on the straightest guy. But he’s not sexual onstage, he’s strong and real.

The worst part about going to Pencey Prep isn’t the crowds of sweaty drunk teens, or even the countless dirty remarks thrown at Gerard (he hasn’t dressed up in his cute dress since that night). The worst part of going to see Pencey, is seeing Jamia. Her and Frank have been dating for a year and two weeks, but who’s counting? She stands on the side of the stage at every show. The way Frank looks at her, the way she watches Frank perform. Gerard has only ever seen that look of complete adoration once before, on his own face when he’s talking to Frank.

Gerard hates himself for it too. The small touches and quiet whispers send Gerard over the edge sometimes. He wants to make them go away but he doesn’t know how. The thought of Frank loving someone, marrying someone, having kids with someone, growing old with someone, it absolutely breaks Gerard because he knows it will never be him.

Sometimes, he watches Frank like a hawk. He sees every move as calculated, everything means something. Making breakfast in the morning? Means that Frank wants to wake up next to him. Playing D&D together, though Frank hates it? Means that Frank would do whatever he can to make Gerard happy. Mentions he needs to buy condoms? Chances are Gerard is too flustered to even think about it.

Tonight is going to be especially difficult because tonight is date night. Once a month, Frank scrounges up some extra money and takes his girlfriend out to a nice resturant. Gerard hates these nights because Frank usually doesn’t return till the next day and he smells like floral perfume. Gerard also has to help him get ready.

Frank, like most guys, has zero fashion sense. He couldn’t tell a four-in-hand necktie knot from a half windsor style knot. He once wore shorts over his jeans, the man is a mess.

“Okay so how about this?” Frank gestures to his outfit.

Gerard looks up from a magazine on his bed. His heart stops, Frank looks amazing, that cheap suit and the strange way his baby mohawk sits when slicked down, are breathtaking. Gerard stares at him, trying to process it.

“Hey, man?” Frank squints his eyes like a small chipmunk.

He snaps out of it, “oh sorry,” Gerard clears his throat, “you look ho- nice,” he smiles, inside he screams.

A small smile appears on his face. “Thanks,” he pauses to sit on the edge of his bed. “I know this must be annoying for you,” Frank messes with his cuffs, “considering you don’t have a boyfriend and that whole thing with the last gig you went to.”

Gerard knows exactly the gig he’s talking about but shit, how does Frank know? “How do you know about the dress thing?”

“I kinda saw it happen,” he can’t look at Gerard when he replies.

“Oh okay,” he feels weird. He doesn’t like the idea that Frank saw him get taunted, he saw how weak he was. When Gerard looks up, he’s standing right infront of him. He has to remind himself to breathe.

Frank places one of his rough hands on Gerard’s shoulder. “I won’t leave you again,” he cracks a shy smile.

Gerard knows what he’s talking about but the tiny piece of him in love thinks Frank means forever. He wants to believe that Frank will never graduate, that they will stay roomates in the crappy South Side Apartment complex with cat lady neighbors and old Russian men. He doesn’t want Frank to go out and meet women, he doesn’t want anyone else to love him but him.

The only thing he can think to do is pat Frank’s hand so he does.

“I love you,” Gerard grins.

Then his heart stops.

Frank looks confused for a moment. “Um I lov- um okay? Before Gerard can even react, Frank is out of the apartment, fuck.

—

Gerard paces around the apartment for what feels like hours. He thinks over every movement and every word. Why did he have to say that? Just because it felt right? God, he should never act on his feelings. A part of Gerard wants to just move out and forget about the could-have-been that is Frank Iero. But he knows he can never. But every time he looks at Frank, there’s a sense of lost hope.

The pity party is interrupted by the front door slamming. Gerard peaks his head out of the bedroom to see a frazzled Frank. He stays silent as the boy lets his body fall against the door. Gerard can hear muttering but isn’t sure what’s going through Frank’s mind. Like the smooth person he is, Gerard trips into the kitchen.

Frank looks at him with big sad eyes. Gerard’s heart swells up when he see’s how defenseless and lost he looks. “You okay, man?” he asks Frank quitely.

He puts both of his hands deep in his now messy red hair. “I don’t know. I just need someone right now.”

Gerard’s chest tightens. “Like for a hug?”

“More.”

—

That’s how it started. One bad date made Gerard go from pining sad loner to sexy friend with benefits. But it’s more complicated than that; Frank is still going out with Jamia. Sometimes, usually only when Frank is feeling lonely, they fuck. It’s rough and hard. There’s no slowness or sweetness to it. Gerard wishes there could be, but he would rather make out with Frank than argue about that.

Gerard is lying around in his favorite sweatpants, he calls them his work pants, with coffee in a pink hello kitty mug. Then he saunters in. The wicked grin on Frank’s face spells trouble. Gerard smirks at him from the couch, thousands of dirty thoughts going through his mind.

Frank walks to behind the couch and dances his fingers up his arm. “Busy tonight?” He asks in a low voice.

“Not really,” he pretends to be cool.

“Good because I can’t wait to hear you moan,” Frank is so close that Gerard can feel the boy’s hot breath.

He swallows hard. “Like now?” He asks shyly.

Frank can’t help but giggle as he walks to the front of the couch. “Actually, I was thinking next week? Does Monday work?”

Gerard rolls his eyes but subconsciously bites his lip.

Before he can collect himself, Frank is already stepping closer. He reaches over and grabs the mug of coffee in the hello kitty mug. He sets it on the tiny table and managed to look sexy? How? Gerard’s heart is racing and he hopes Frank can’t see the color disapear from his face.

“You look so cute all cuddled in your oversized clothes,” Frank grins while situating himself on top of Gerard’s lap.

“Do you tell all the boys that?” he asks while gripping Frank’s boney hips.

“Well, you and Jamia.”

Oh right, Jamia. Forgot about her. To forget about her, he presses his hands into Frank’s lower back, pushing him closer. Frank’s hands rest on either side of Gerard’s head, he’s just waiting, watching. Frank examines every curve and dip of his face like he’s memorizing it. The courage inside Gerard takes over and he closes the gap between their lips.

A chill always runs through him whenever Frank’s lips press against his warm skin. Frank has a way of being the coldest person, as if he needs a bigger heart to account for his body. As if he uses all his energy in his giggles and smiles that there isn’t any left for his skin.

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s back, bringing him closer. Gerard digs his fingers into the space just below Frank’s shoulder blades. He feels like he’s carving a space in a living human. He likes to tell himself that Frank is rough because he wants to see the marks to remind himself until the next time.

The quick movement of Gerard’s tongue along the roof of Frank’s mouth makes Frank groan just a bit. He tries to muffle it but Gerard can feel it against his chest, so he pushes his mouth harder. Frank grinds up against him, trying to get closer, to love more of him. So he does all he knows, he pulls the hem up Gerard’s hoodie up. Soon it’s on the floor in a ball along with Frank’s.

Frank looks at the panting person in front of him. He loves the way that Gerard always looks so surprised that this is actually happening but he ignores it. Instead he lowers his head to kiss Gerard’s neck.

But Gerard would much rather have the control. He nudges Frank away to sink his teeth deep into his soft neck. Frank lets out a gasp out of surprise. Gerard has a perfect mix of kisses and bites. He wishes he could see the tightening mouth and closed eyes of Frank right now.

Soon, he can feel a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Gerard wishes he didn’t have a dick sometimes because he would rather kiss Frank for years and years. He wishes he could walk down the street with Frank’s hand tightly in his. But he’s a “guy” and Frank has a “girlfriend”, for now the kisses are stolen.

Gerard pulls his lips away, along with a line of spit. He likes to see the trouble he’s caused, and oh boy is it a mess. There’s big red marks all along the base of Frank’s neck, his hair is a mess, and most importantly there’s an awkward bulge in his pants. Gerard’s can’t help but smirk because he’s a little proud.

Frank pulls his mohawk back, as if it was in the way, Gerard likes the little ticks. He let’s out a deep breath while gripping Gerard’s shoulders to pull himself closer. The grinding of their hips, forces Gerard to hold make a groan. Frank let’s his forehead rest on Gerard’s. They’re so close, but it’s a different kind of closeness than fucking. It’s more intimate but Gerard would never admit that. Frank’s eye dance around his face, Gerard swallows hard when he sees the boy’s eyes land on his lips again. Even though they’ve made out many times, everytime it makes him feel bad, he has to break the silence, the silence makes him think too hard about this.

“Do you think I could stand up with you straddling me?”

Frank’s whole body snaps back, he sits straight up. “How about we lay down and you straddle me?”

Sliding his hand over Frank’s thigh, Gerard says “sorry, I’m really bad at this.”

Frank places his hand over Gerard’s. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be good at being hot. That’s how you are all the time.”

“If you think I’m hot all the time, why can’t we,” the words get stuck, Gerard can’t bring himself to say anything else, he doesn’t want to be vulnerable. “Why can’t we fuck right now?” Not what he was going for but it’ll work.

A wicked grin appears on Frank’s small face. He hops off Gerard in one movement. “One second,” and like that, the boy disappears into the bedroom.

Gerard stands up slowly and cracks his neck. “WHAT THE FUCK?” Comes from the room.

“What?!” Gerard calls back as he enters the room. He sees Frank grabbing some things from his nightstand; then he gets an idea.

He walks up behind Frank quietly and with more force than he hoped, pushes him against the wall. The wall is probably freezing to Frank’s bareback. “You said you always have sex in a bed, let’s mix it up.”

Frank wiggles his wrists but Gerard has a tight grip. “Ooo someone wants it,” he says like he’s taunting.

“You still wanna do this, right?”

“There goes the bad boy persona,” Frank chuckles.

He rolls his eyes.

“But yeah, let’s get this show on the road already.”

Gerard let’s go of Frank and walks back to the nightstand. When he’s turned around, he can hear the familiar sounds of jeans unzipping. That makes Gerard’s own pants feel a little tighter.

When he walks back to Frank, his forearms are resting against the plaster and his feet kicked apart. Gerard coats his fingers and swallows hard, there’s always hesitation. When his fingers slide into Frank, a small whine escapes the boy’s mouth. Gerard moves closer, resting his chin on Frank’s shoulder. He like’s hearing him make small noises more than anything else. He places a soft kiss on Frank’s hot neck.

“You’re slower than I remember?” Frank jokes as Gerard is recoating his fingers with the goop.

“Because, I don’t know,” he doesn’t have an answer. He can’t say that he likes being slower because then he can touch Frank longer. He can’t say that if he kisses Frank’s neck and ears and throat, that he’ll be able to smell him longer. He can’t say that the softness of Frank’s skin on his own longer allows him to fool himself into believing this is something more.

“You know what I’m about, GERARD,” Frank yips when the unexpected cold fingers hit his skin.

The quick sliding of Gerard’s hand makes Frank’s relaxed face tense up. Gerard can feel the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach start to grow hotter. Fuck it, he thinks. He pulls his fingers out and at the same time, Frank lets out a long breath. But in record time, at least that’s what it felt like for Frank, he can feel Gerard’s wet dick on his lower back. “Damn you’re already ready?” Frank asks.

“How long do you think it takes to put a condom on?” Gerard chuckles as he situates his dick into Frank.

“True,” he replies in broken breathes from the sudden presence of a dick in his ass. (this is when i stop and reevaluate my life)

Gerard grins at the boy’s lack of breath. He digs his nails into Frank’s hips and pushes his body weight into him. The quick movement of his body against Frank sends a thousand feelings radiating throughout him. Gerard’s sweaty black hair dips in front of his face so he leans down and rubs his forehead against Frank’s shoulder only to move the hair, not to smell his skin just a bit longer. When he looks back up he sees Frank’s hands crunching up so Gerard leans in further.

Frank grips at the wall as if it’s the last tangible thing in the room. He lets out a low moan that makes Gerard feel even harder. He wishes he could see how hot Frank looks right now, with his eyes tightly shut and his mouth wide open, like waiting for a kiss that will never happen. Gerard lets out a groan so he digs his fingers in more to Frank’s smooth hips. Frank pushes against the wall, moving himself more into Gerard, he starts to make breathy broken whines. Gerard doesn’t know how much longer either of them can last.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gerard mumbles.

Frank can hear him over his own loud breathing. “Don’t you sin in me.”

Gerard pulls out just in time to get cum on himself and a bit on Frank. “Hey!” Frank says while turning around.

“It wasn’t in you,” Gerard shrugs when he meets his eyes; he looks away immediately though. He reaches down to put Frank out of his hard throbbing misery. The quick rough friction from the boy’s veiny hands would send Frank over the edge. He lets out yet another pronagraphic moan.

Now comes the awkward part, normally the two would go shower, separately. Then go to bed, separately. Then fall asleep, separately. But something about that just didn’t feel right to Frank, not today. He looks up at Gerard, still breathing heavy and covered in sweat, and he smiles. “I have an idea,” he starts, slowly swaying his hips, “I sleep in your bed tonight.”

Gerard’s heart stops. He can’t reply he just stares with giant eyes at the boy of his dreams wanting to sleep together. This is the biggest thing that’s ever happened to him. “Um- ah- uh yeah,” he sputters.

Frank laces his hand around Gerard’s waist. “But first we shower,” he pauses, “together.”

And that’s the beginning of everything they would eventually do together.


End file.
